The present invention relates to the field of turbojet engines, notably turbojet engines with a fan at the front, and is aimed more particularly at how a nacelle element that forms the fan case ducting downstream of the intermediate casing is fixed to the latter.
When an aircraft is propelled by turbojet engines, these may be fixed under the wing or to the fuselage. For example, when the engine is fixed under the wing, it is attached to a pylon through which the load passes. This pylon comprises engine fixing points for attaching to the engine at the front and at the rear. At the front, the fixing points are situated on that part of the engine that constitutes the component known as the intermediate casing.
Moreover, in order to slow the aircraft down once it has landed, the engines are equipped with thrust reversers which have the function of deflecting the propulsive flow in such a way as to produce a reverse, braking, thrust. In a subsonic bypass engine, the thrust reversers are generally arranged in such a way as to act on the bypass flow.
The nacelle of a subsonic bypass civilian engine generally comprises an air inlet, a main exhaust flow nozzle and a bypass flow duct ending in a bypass flow nozzle, as well as cowling elements covering the various parts of the engine. A known reverser device is positioned downstream of the intermediate casing of the engine in the region of that part of the nacelle that forms the bypass flow duct, also known as the fan case ducting, and the bypass flow nozzle. The device comprises an element capable of translational movement parallel to the axis of the engine and which uncovers openings positioned along the periphery of the nacelle and fitted with cascades. These cascades are made up of vanes which are parallel to one another so that they guide the airflow passing through them radially and in the upstream direction. The translational movement of the moving element is accompanied by a pivoting of flaps across the bypass flow path, immediately downstream of the cascades. The blocking of the flow path thus deflects the air flow toward the cascades.
This part of the nacelle that forms the bypass flow duct downstream of the intermediate casing may be made up of two C-shaped nacelle elements with one element on each side of the pylon. These nacelle elements can pivot individually about hinges mounted on the pylon and with axes parallel to the axis of the engine, so as to allow engine maintenance operators to access the engine. In order to ensure the rigidity of the whole and suitable transmission of load between engine, pylon and these nacelle elements, an appropriate connection between the nacelle elements and the intermediate casing of the engine is provided. This load is mainly an axial load (that is to say a load parallel to the axis of the engine) caused by the nozzle and a radial load caused by the expansion of the structure that forms the bypass flow path, under the pressure of the airflow.